


The Guy Next Door

by scorchedrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice
Summary: "Jisung develops a huge crush on his handsome neighbor who just moved to the apartment next door. He starts shamelessly flirting with Minhyun whenever they bump into each other in the halls in the elevator and eveywhere else.."





	The Guy Next Door

“Ugh, I’m so tired”

 

Jisung mumbled throwing his body on the desk, his forehead loudly hitting the hard wooden surface. Jisung didn’t flinch, he didn’t have the energy to even make a sound. The bright screen of his laptop being the source of light in the otherwise pitch black room. Jisung lifted his head, staring the blank page on the screen. He had been sitting in front of his laptop for the last 3 hours trying to come up with a good idea for his next project but he still got nothing.

 

 

Jisung sighed and pushed himself up, grabbing the half drank cold cup of coffee sitting just beside his laptop. The chair let out a screech as it was pushed back by Jisung’s body. Jisung lifelessly walked to the kitchen his body hunched over and his pajama bottoms gliding across the floor. If anyone saw his state right now they would think that he was some type of zombie. He placed the mug on the sink and proceeded to walk to the bathroom.

 

 

“Kyaaa”

 

Jisung shrieked when he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His usually styled and neat brown hair was nowhere to be found and instead a disheveled looking bird nest was sitting on top of his head. The big black rimmed glasses not hiding the large dark circles surrounding his eyes. In short he looked dead and he felt like it too. Not even the 3 cups of coffee that he had in the last 3 hours could give him the life and energy that he needed. 

 

 

He started out as a fanfic writer until one of his works captured the attention of a lot of people and before he knew it he was getting a lot of offers to get it published as a book. And as soon as it hit the shelves it started to sell like hot cakes. To say that Jisung was surprised was an understatement. He was utterly and completely shocked. He was not expecting that his work would receive that much attention. Ever since he was younger he had been an avid fan of books which often lead to teasings from the other kids. It had always been a dream of his to be a writer and now that he is seeing the fruits of labour, he couldn’t be anymore happy. He had achieved his dreams at such a young age but that dream came with a small cost.

 

 

In Jisung’s 28 years of living, Jisung had not had the pleasure of experiencing what love was. He was so stuck into his writing that his most of his relationships only lasted for a month, the longest being 2 months. Jisung thought that dating just didn’t suit him and focused on his work instead. Jisung did feel lonely sometimes especially when he would sit down in his sofa with his favourite penguin stuffed animal and he would turn on the TV to watch the latest drama. It was during those moments in which he felt that his sofa was too big and wished that there was someone beside him.

 

 

But Jisung had a dilemma. His next project was a romance novel and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t get the right emotions. Blame it on his lack of experience in the love department but the words just doesn’t seem to come out.

 

 

Jisung opened the fridge door looking for something to eat, but the only thing in it were 6 packs of beer, 1 egg and some kimchi. “Guess I have to go buy some groceries” Jisung muttered to himself before closing the door behind him. Jisung changed into more comfortable clothes, grabbed his jacket and house keys and headed to the supermarket.

 

 

He returned a short while later, with 3 black plastic bags in his hands. He was so behind his schedule that he ended up buying a month’s worth of food. He needs to save time if he wanted to meet his deadline and it wasn’t helping that he still has a writer’s block. Jisung slowly trudged up the stairs, mentally cursing himself for living on the 7th floor as well as the broken elevator. Jisung was nowhere near athletic, finding breathing as an exercise itself. He preferred to stuff himself with all the food he liked because no matter how much he ate he didn’t seem to gain any weight, much to the dislike of his sister and friends.

 

 

Jisung sighed in relief, finally reaching his floor, his breaths coming in short silent gasps, a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead.  Jisung’s jaw dropped and he nearly dropped the plastic bag that he was holding when his eyes laid upon the most finest specimen this world had to offer. Jisung had seen many handsome guys before but the guy that was currently standing in front of his door was-no is hands down probably the most good-looking guy Jisung has ever laid eyes upon. And he was totally his type. Jisung stood there, with his jaw dropped, slight trail of drool coming from the side of his mouth and eyes shooting hearts, for what felt like an eternity just ogling the stranger that was currently standing in front of his door.

 

Jisung unknowingly gasped when the handsome man turned his head and looked directly at him. He subconsciously brought the bag he was holding up to his chest, covering the loud beating of his heart. Jisung blinked rapidly, the words leaving his head, rendering him speechless.

“Hi, are you the one living here” the guy asked, pointing towards the door. The man was tall and slender. His eyes were small and slanted slightly at the side, giving him a feline look. His nose sharp – although not as sharp as Jisung’s, and sat perfectly on his face and his lips were pink and they looked very _kissable_. In short the hot stranger reminded him of a fox, a very cute fox. 

 

 

“Y-yes, c-can I help you with something?” Jisung stuttered. Even his voice was sweet. Gosh, he was hopeless. How can he fall for a person he only met today. He was never the one to believe in love at first sight but boy was he proven wrong. Because right now, he was staring at this guy with hearts shooting out of his eyes, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

 

 _Is this what they call love at first sight?_ Jisung thought to himself, his eyes never leaving the man’s face.

 

 

“I’m Hwang Minhyun and I just moved in next door” the man who just introduced himself as Minhyun said. Jisung blinked, his mouth opening and closing like a fish and yet no words came out. Minhyun tilted his head to the side watching the man in front of him. He held back his giggle as the man reminded him of a fish.

 

 

“J-jisung, I’m Yoon Jisung” he replied the words finally coming to him. And that was the start of what Jisung thought was an unrequited love. It has been a month since the day Jisung met Minhyun which meant that it has also been a month since Jisung fell in love.

 

 

And Jisung didn’t pass up any opportunity to flirt with Minhyun whenever they would see each other. Jisung didn’t know where he got the confidence to flirt but it just seems to come out whenever Minhyun was around. The good thing was that his writer’s block was completely gone. He had managed to send the first draft to his editor a week before the deadline, something that he had never done before.

 

 

There was one time when Jisung was coming home from a meeting and he happened to bump into Minhyun coming out of the elevator, causing him to fall on his butt.  Minhyun’s eyes widened and helped Jisung to stand up repeatedly saying sorry and asking Jisung if he was okay. Jisung didn’t reply which made Minhyun think that he was angry.

 

 

“Hyung?” Minhyun asked carefully. Jisung looked up and stared at Minhyun, his face serious. Minhyun gulped, his hands suddenly becoming sweaty. Was Jisung going to scold him? Minhyun had never seen Jisung angry in the month he’d known him. He was always laughing and joking around him.

 

 

“Do you have a Band-Aid?” Jisung finally said, breaking Minhyun away from his thoughts.

 

 

“What?” Minhyun asked confused. Was he hurt? Where did I put the first aid kit again? Minhyun thought to himself.

 

 

“I asked if you have a band aid because I think I scraped my knees falling for you” Jisung repeated a smile finally breaking on his face. Minhyun stood there dumbfounded, Jisung’s words still processing in his head. It took him a while before he understood what the older meant.

 

 

Jisung laughed seeing the confused expression on Minhyun’s face. “Hey, I’m just joking around with you, I’m not hurt so don’t worry” he reassured patting Minhyun on the arm before heading towards his place.

 

 

Minhyun shook his head, touching the area where Jisung touched him, a small smile on his face.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“Minhyun ah, I brought you some kim—chi stew..“  Jisung’s cheerful voice faded away when he saw the sight before him.

 

 

“Oh hyung, you’re here” Minhyun replied nonchalantly, bringing the carton of milk to his mouth drinking straight from it. Minhyun was leaning against the kitchen table wearing nothing but a towel, giving Jisung a very good view of his front.

 

 

“Yeah..” Jisung replied distractedly, his eyes trailing down Minhyun’s upper body, his eyes following the drop of water dripping from his neck, to his chest and down to his wash board abs until it disappeared into his towel. Jisung knew that Minhyun’s job as a firefighter required them to be fit and healthy but _damn_ he wasn’t expecting him to have a body of a god along with that face of his. Jisung was kind of grateful that Minhyun wore loose shirts whenever they would hang out outside because Minhyun’s body was not for the faint-hearted.

 

 

“Minhyun ah, I know milk does the body good but damn how much have you been drinking?” Jisung said, his hand instinctively coming up to his nose, checking if he was having a nosebleed. Hwang Minhyun was going to be the death of him and he doesn’t even know it. Minhyun spit out the milk in his mouth when he heard what the older said. Jisung, shocked at the scene grabbed the tissue from the table and quickly handing it to Minhyun.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Jisung asked his voice laced with worry. Minhyun muttered a faint ‘I’m okay’ wiping his mouth with the piece of tissue.

 

 

“What bring you here hyung” Minhyun asked throwing the tissue in the trash. Jisung didn’t say anything and instead held up the bag in his hand, his eyes still distracted by the muscles on the younger’s stomach. Minhyun took the bag from the older thanking him.

 

 

“Minhyun-ah are you free tomorrow?” Jisung asked sitting down on the chair in front of him.

 

 

“I think so why?”

 

 

“You want to go on a date with me?” Jisung jokingly said.

 

 

“Sure, is 7 okay with you hyung?” Now Jisung wasn’t expecting Minhyun to say yes. Jisung might’ve said it in a joking manner but he did mean it. He just didn’t have the courage to ask him properly, scared that Minhyun might reject him.

 

 

“Eh what?” Jisung said still not believing that Minhyun agreed to go out with him. Was he dreaming or did Minhyun really say yes? This isn’t a hidden camera is it? Jisung’s eyes frantically searched the room looking for any signs of a camera.

 

 

“I asked if 7 is okay with you” Minhyun repeated walking closer to where Jisung was sitting, his torso now at eye level with the older. Jisung gulped his face turning a bright shade of red.

 

 

Minhyun internally laughed seeing Jisung’s reaction. Normally he would’ve put on a shirt by now but he wanted to tease the older a bit. He knew the older liked him, he wasn’t good at hiding his feelings after all. Minhyun waited for the older to reply but Jisung seemed to be more occupied with his torso. When he was satisfied with teasing Jisung, he grabbed the white shirt behind Jisung’s chair and put it on. He heard Jisung sigh in relief eliciting a smirk from him.

 

 

Truth to be told, Minhyun thought Jisung was an interesting person and he left such a big first expression on him. That day when he first met Jisung, he got the feeling that the older became attracted to him at first sight as egoistic as it may sound. His blushing face and the way he stuttered when he introduced himself, he found them adorable. To say the least, he was intrigued and he _definitely_ wanted to know him more.

 

 

It also didn’t help that Jisung would say these cheesy things whenever they would see each other, throwing him off guard. But Minhyun has to admit, his little encounters with Jisung became the highlight of his day. Before he knew it he was already looking forward to meeting the older and hearing what pick-up line he was going to say next.

 

 

“Hyung do you know what my shirt is made of?” Minhyun asked leaning down to whisper in Jisung’s ears. Jisung felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up upon feeling Minhyun’s warm breath.

 

 

“Eh what?” Jisung asked, his face showing a confused expression making Minhyun laugh. _Cute_ he thought.

 

 

“Boyfriend material” Minhyun answered before standing back up again.

 

 

“W-what?..wai-t..eh?” Jisung blubbered, the tips of his ears bright red. Minhyun giggled seeing Jisung’s reaction. Minhyun wasn’t the type to flirt (more like he didn’t know how to) but he couldn’t let Jisung do all the work. That’s why he started to do his own research. Whenever he got the time, he would look up good pick-up lines that he could use on the older. And after seeing how Jisung reacted, he felt proud.

 

 

“I have to go back to work hyung, I’ll call you later” Minhyun said, ignoring the older’s questioning gaze and stealing a kiss from Jisung’s cheeks before running outside his house.

 

 

“YAH! HWANG MINHYUN! COME BACK HERE!” Jisung yelled touching his cheek, his face, even redder than it was before. Jisung heard Minhyun laugh his voice fading. Jisung bit his lip, resisting the urge to squeal. Minhyun got him. He got him _real_ good and Jisung couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To the person who submitted this prompt I hope I did justice to it and I'm sorry if I didn't...anyways I ope you guys enjoy!


End file.
